Gleb Vasilkovich of Beloozero (1237-1278)
}} Gleb Vasilkovich ( 1237 - December 13, 1278 ) - the first Prince of Beloozero (1238-1278), Prince of Rostov (1277-1278), the founder of the Kamenny Monastery . He was married to the granddaughter of Batu Khan, the daughter of Sartak Khan (baptized Theodora Князь П.В. Долгоруков. Российский родословный сборник. Книжка 3. СПб., Типография Эдуарда Праца. 1841г. стр. 21.), so he had a great influence in the Russian lands. Biography Son of the Prince of Rostov Vasilko Konstantinovich of Rostov (1209-1238); born in 1237 ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Глеб Василькович|А. Э.Прим: ПСРЛ. В лето 1236г. родися великому князю Василку Константиновичу Ростовскому сын Глеб.. In the following year, 1238, his father was killed by the Mongol-Tatars, at the age of 29 and Prince Gleb Прим: Родные братья Глеб и Борис были названы в честь первых русских князей-страстотерпцев. “sat on Beloozero” according to one chronicle ; undoubtedly, this news means only that Beloozero was destined for him, and he, for very young, lived with his mother, Princess Maria Mikhailovna, in Rostov , or, as the chronicle says, with brother Boris, after the departure of Batu Khan, , "Sat on the Rostov principality." In 1238, at the rate of Batu Khan, grandfather of Gleb Vasilkovich on the maternal line, Prince Mikhail Vsevolodovich of Chernigov, was executed. Thus, Gleb Vasilkovich's father and grandfather were two of the great martyrs revered by the Russian Orthodox Church. Already being 7 years old (1244), he accompanied the brother to the Golden Horde for the approval of Batu Khan, for them of their hereditary destinations, and Beloozero was strengthened behind Gleb В.М. Коган. "История дома Рюриковичей". СПб. 1993г. стр. 265-278.. In 1249, apparently, alone, without a brother who was in the Horde in 1245, Gleb traveled to the Horde to see Batu Khan's son Sartak Khan , most likely for presentation and for a new statement of inheritance, as Batu Khan had completely retired from affairs and the actual ruler was Sartak Khan, who released him “with honor”. The policy of Prince Gleb Vasilkovich regarding the Golden Horde was no different from the policy of Prince Aleksandr Nevsky. All the activities of Gleb confirm this А.И. Копанев. "Исследования по землевладению Белозерского края". In the same year, Gleb escorted to Yaroslavl the body of Vasili Vsevolodovich, Prince of Yaroslavl, who died in Vladimir . In 1251, Prince Gleb went to Beloozero for the first time in his inheritance and settled there. But, living there, Gleb did not break ties with Rostov, often running going to that city. In 1253 he was in Rostov at the consecration of the Church of Boris and Gleb (Rostov). In 1257 he traveled to the Golden Horde with his brother Boris Vasilkovich and there he married a Tatar princess, Прим: Царевне., Feodora Sartakovna (c1240-1273), and returned to Rostov the same year; “And there was great joy in Rostov about Glebov's arrival”. The marriage of this was a matter of big politics, reinforcing the relations of the Golden Horde with principality of Beloozero. In 1259, together with his brother and mother, he received and honored Prince Aleksandr Nevsky in Rostov, passing from Novgorod to Vladimir. In 1261, together with Aleksandr Nevsky and his brother, he appointed, with the blessing of the metropolitan, the Epiphany Archimandrite Ignatius as assistant to Kirill II, Bishop of Rostov (c1180-1262)Kirill, the Bishop of Rostov . In 1268, Gleb again traveled to the Golden Horde and returned from there sick, and the following year was present in Yuryev-Polsky at the death of Dmitri Svyatoslavovich . In 1271, he again went to the Horde; in his absence, his mother died, and in 1273, on December 20, his wife, who was buried in the Rostov Church of the Most Holy Theotokos, died. In 1276, Gleb attended the funeral of Grand Prince Vasili Yaroslavich in Kostroma , and in the next 1277, along with other Russian princes, he took part in the military expedition of Mengu-Timur Khan to the Caucasian jars. The Russian princes were of great help to the Tatars: they burned the city of the Yasov Tetyakov and took the big one full. In gratitude for this, the Khan richly bestowed the princes and let them go with honor. Among the satellites in the Horde was the young son Mikhail Glebovich, brother Boris and his wife Mariya Yaroslavna. Upon arrival in the Golden Horde, Gleb's brother Boris died. In the same year, after the death of his brother Boris, with the consent of Khan, Gleb became ruler of the Principality of Rostov, merging Rostov and Beloozero under his rule. This combination of two principalities under one government made Gleb Vasilkovich one of the strongest princes in the north-east of Russia. Returning on June 13, 1278 from the Horde after the march, in 1278 Gleb married his son Mikhail Glebovich to the daughter of the Prince of Yaroslavl Fyodor Rostislavovich and in the same year sent him to the Golden Horde, where they were preparing to march to Bulgaria, against the impostor who had appeared there, a former swineweed and mentioned in Greek chronicles under the name of Lahan, who assured the people that he would free him from the Mongol yoke. The chronicles praise Gleb, as a prince of God-fearing, meek and generous, who honored the monastic office, not proud, jealous of ecclesiastical beauty. “From their youth,” says the Trinity Chronicle, “after finding the filthy Tatars, first serve them and many peasants get offended from them and sadly comfort them, and take their drink and mercilessly demanding them ... and create and decorate many churches with icons and books.” During the reign of Gleb, two new icons appeared in Beloozero- the icon of the Our Lady of Affection of Beloozero and the icon of the Apostles Peter and Paul, which are stored in the Russian Museum in Sankt Petersburg. The appearance of monasteries in the Belozersk region is connected with the name of Gleb; they founded (according to legend): around 1260, the Spaso-Kamenny Monastery, on a small island of Kubensky Lake, on the occasion of the miraculous salvation from the storm on the lake; and in 1251 Ustashekhonsky-Troitsky monastery on the Mouth, in gratitude for the miraculous healing of his son Mikhail from blindness. Prince Gleb is remarkable also by the fact that the first in Russia conceived the idea of artificial water communications; local (Rostov) chronicles say that once he sailed from Beloozero to Ustyug and, coming out of Kubensky Lake by the Sukhona River, he noticed that this river forms a circular bend about two miles from the direct path not far from the lake, the distance would be no more than to “throw a stone”. Prince Gleb ordered to dig up this isthmus, - and the river went along the canal, which has since become known as the “Prince-Gleb Forgive”; he made the same canal on the Vologda River . Prince Gleb Vasilkovich kept his squad in Beloozero.In the Battle of Kulikovo (1380) it was one of the best-trained and equipped Russian troops.В.В. Дементьев. "Слово о полку Белозерском". . December 13, 1278, after a 7-day illness, Prince Gleb "quietly and meekly utter a soul" in Rostov Никоновская летопись пишет под 6786г.: "Того же лета преставился князь великий Глеб Василькович Ростовский... живя от рождения лет 41". ; he was buried in the cathedral church of Rostov by the bishop Ignatius, next to his wife and brother; but after 9 weeks, Ignatius, for some unknown reason, ordered "to desecrate him and dishonest the church cathedral in half-heartedness and lead him to dig it in the ground near St. Savior in the Princess Monastery ". For this act, Bishop Ignatius was excommunicated by Metropolitan Kirill from the priesthood, but then forgiven at the request of the Rostov Prince Dmitri Borisovich . According to the genealogies of Prince Gleb, there were various sons: the only reliable information is related to Demyan Glebovich of Beloozero, Mikhail Glebovich and, to a certain extent to Vasili Glebovich. Notes Предки Bibliography * ВТ-РБС+|Ростовские и Белозерские удельные князья|Виноградов. А. * ВТ-ЭСБЕ|Василько Константинович *